A Summer to Remember
by flipstar1
Summary: What if Gallagher and Blakethorn had never had the exchange? What if Cammie and Zach met later in life right after graduation? Would they still fall in love? or would other emotions come out insted? One thing is for sure this will definitly be a summer to remember. Rated T because im parinoied but proably will never even pass k .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. So this is my new story. I'm still going to still try to update my other story What If? but I'm at a point where I'm lost on where to go with it so I'm thinking about just abandoning it. Well anyways I hope you all like this new story. **

**And before we get on with the story I officially disclaim this story and will not be disclaiming it again. Everything belongs to Ally Carter.**

**Ok now that that is done enjoy the story!**

A Sumer to Remember

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

We were getting our diplomas like a normal high school would for the non-spy parents. Even though after they left we would have our real graduation but they didn't need to know that. My mom, the head mistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, called us up one at a time in alphabetical order by our last name. We clapped, with as much enthusiasm as we could possibly have, after each girl got their diploma.

The reason we were having a "normal" graduation was because Gallagher Academy might look like a school for snobby rich kids that their parents don't want to deal with, but that could be anything but true. Gallagher Academy is a school for spies. Our cover is just a snobby rich kid school. But that's how we like it. People don't come snooping around here very often because of the huge wall that goes all of the way around the property.

There were only about 30 seniors graduating so it only took 20 minutes and 37 seconds to get through everyone. Once everyone had their diplomas, my mom called up the valedictorian. That was me. I walked up with confidence on the outside but I was scared to death, maybe I shouldn't say to death given my line of work, but I was really really scared. I was the chameleon. I never was the person to stick out in a crowd. All eyes were on me in that moment and I felt more exposed than ever before.

I got reassuring glances from 3 of my best friends, Macey McHenry (yes the one that is Senator McHenry's daughter), Rebecca Baxter (but call her Bex unless you like being in pain), and Elizabeth Sutton (she likes Liz more but she won't hurt you if you call her Elizabeth), and started my speech that they all helped me write (and I also practiced it on them).

"Ladies and Gentlemen, students of Gallagher, our wonderful teachers, thank you for giving me the best 6 years of my life. Gallagher has taught me things that I would never have been able to learn anywhere else."

I saw my friends smirk knowing the truth about what I just said. "I thank you, teachers, for supporting us through all of our problems, and helping us to sort them out. Now all that is left is to get out into the world and help all of the people that need the help of all of the skills that we have learned here at Gallagher. I know that we will all be extremely successful out in the world. Now let's all get out there and have fun ruling the world."

Not literally just metaphorically but the parents don't know that either. We then threw all of our caps up into the air and I ran to hug my friends. My mom and Aunt Abby came up behind me and attacked me with hugs even though we would be having a real Gallagher graduation later after all of the non-spy parents left.

-Time Skip-

After all of the non-spy parents left we all gathered in the grand hall for our true graduation. We got to show off are sparring skills to our parents. And the Research and Development graduates got to show off how fast they can hake into each other's computers. No one could get into Liz's computer. Then we had one final dinner in the lunch hall where are spy parents got to eat with us.

We had steak with green beans and a baked potato. For desert we had crème brulee, my favorite. After dinner my mom when to talk to her old friends from the agencies and Bex took her parents for an exclusive tour of the building (showed them all of our favorite places to go and where every funny thing that happened to us happened, and where all of the secrete passageways were that she had found), so Liz, Macey, and I when up to are room to start packing to go home.

We hadn't talked much the entire night. The silence was starting to bug me when Macey finally spoke.

"I can't believe we are finally going out into the world to be real spies."

"I know I don't know how I'm going to keep it from my parents while I'm travelling and going all over the world for months on end but only working a minimum wage job when I am around."

"Think about me. I'm going to have to somehow get away from the campaign trail long enough to go on missions without having to tell my parents what I'm actually doing."

"Cammie you are soooo lucky you don't have to worry about keeping things from your parents because they know about the spy world." Liz told me.

"It's not always better guys. You at least don't have to worry about your parents being killed by some new threat like I do or your parents being worried about you being killed while you're away."

"True I guess there really isn't a perfect situation to live in when you're a spy is there?" Liz asked which really surprised us because Liz always seems to have the answers to every question you might have.

Once we got over our shock, me and Macey answered with "Nope" at the same time. Then we fell back into a comfortable silence as we finished packing away all of our stuff until my mom came bursting in with Bex right behind her.

"What is it Mom?" I asked a little more scared then I was intending to sound.

"Nothing wrong honey, I just have a big surprise for you four girls." She responded and waited for one of us to say something.

Bex got impatient with waiting for her to continue so she asked, "Well what is our surprise?"

"Macey's parents are sending you on a graduation vacation to Florida!" We all squealed and Macey started to pack all of our summer clothes into different bags then the ones that would be sent home. She continued saying, "I found out earlier when they asked me if I thought the girls could handle being alone in Florida for the entire summer and I told them that I thought you girls would do just fine alone. But I wasn't supposed to tell you anything they wanted it to be there surprise so please act excited when they come to tell you when they "pick' Macey up."

"Ok we will Mom! Thank you soooo much for letting me go!" I told her as I hugged her. She told us to get a good night's rest and then left to let us finish packing.

**Ok so there is the first chapter sorry if it was confusing or anything like that. R&R! Oh and if you have any questions just ask. And the boys will be coming in in the next chapter. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I updated with chapter 2. And chapter 3 is almost done! Ok so I'm about to start school and I will be having a really hectic schedule because I'm taking two AP classes as a freshman while doing school swim and dive so my updates might get a little spotty but I will try to get a couple more chapters up before school starts on SEP. 4****th****. **

Chapter 2:

Cammie's POV:

After my mom left Macey started to pack all of our suit cases, and Liz got out her computer and started to work on the CIA's security system with this guy that she doesn't know but was partnered with for the project. So Bex and I decided to go and spar in the barn.

"You want to make this a competition?" I asked Bex.

She smiled, "Of course I would! What do you have in mind?"

I smiled back at her, "I was thinking that we would separate around campus and then whoever is found first loses and has to help Macey pack all the clothes and make-up."

She frowned then smiled again like she knew about a secret hiding spot that I didn't know about, "You're on Morgan, but NO GOING INSIDE."

"Ok… On the count of three we run our separate directions and can't look back for 1 minute." She nodded her head, "One…. Two…. THREE." I yelled and took off running into the woods trying to get as close to the wall around Gallagher as I could.

After the minute was up I turned around and started to circle around to where Bex should be. As I went I looked into all the hiding spaces that there are along the way. I also found some new ones even though it doesn't matter that much anymore because we're leaving tomorrow.

I found Bex easily. She was hiding in one of my favorite hiding places. I snuck up behind her as she was looking around the hallowed out tree. I had hidden all of my Covert Operations Reports in that tree and she was reading them. Great….. NOT!

I used my most manly voice and said, "What are you doing here young lady." She froze and slowly turned around. When she saw that it was just me she locked shocked beyond belief. "You know it's not a good quality for a spy to be surprised," I told her and then started to crack up laughing.

"Does this mean I lose?"

"Yup go help Ms. McHenry."

"UGH Fine." She walked away and I saw that she had my Cove-Ops report still so I added,

"And leave that with me."

She walked back over and handed it to me saying, "Fine."

* * *

Macey ran up to her parents and hugged them when they came to 'pick her up.' Then they walked over to us and her mom gave each of us a hug in turn. I was surprised by this because her mom didn't seem like the hugging type, in my opinion at least.

After we each got a hug, they told us that we were going to Miami, Florida for the entire summer and they were paying for everything even any clothes we wanted or any food we bought. We (of course) already knew this, but we squealed and jumped around like normal girls would when they found out that they were going to Florida free of charge for the entire summer.

They told us to go packs our bags which was already done so we just hung out in are room for about a half hour. Then we grabbed the two bags we had each (except for Macey who had 6 bags) and the one make-up case we each had and went to the convertible that Macey's parents left for us to use to get to the airport and then we had a new one waiting for us in Florida. We put our bags in the truck (they just fit), and climbed in.

Macey was driving, Bex got in the passenger seat, Liz was behind Bex, and I was behind Macey. We pulled out and I saw a group of boys in a car. One was looking at me. He had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. They followed us all the way to the airport which was around 30 minutes away. We got are bags checked and got are tickets. We were flying 1st class. I saw those eyes again as we were going through security and then again as we were waiting to get on the plain. It was starting to scare me but I decided to ignore it because we were probably all just going on vacation and just happened to live near each other.

** Ok so maybe its a little short but on the bright side you got to see a bit of the boys but the next chapter will be from the Boys POV so it will be pretty interesting. Tell me what you think of the story and what you want to see from it and I will try to incorporate your ideas if I like them enough so REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm sorry for the wait but I've been really busy and then I sent this off to be betaed and my beta then told me she couldnt beta for me any more but she set me up with a new person and then I got busy again and for got to send this. Then when I finally did she never responded so this HASNT BEEN BETTAED so I dont want any hate mail, but I thought I should update anyways. But on a good note I made in to districts in my first year of diving. I went in in 22nd and ended up 17th and I'm still really excited about that.**

A Sumer to Remember

Chapter 3

Zach's POV:

We have finally graduated and to celebrate me, Grant, Jonas, and Nick are going to go to Miami Florida! Even though we go to a school for 'troubled boys' we are going to go in style, Nicks parents are paying for the trip because we all got out of 'juvie'. His parents don't know about the spy world. They think the same things that the outside world thinks about Blakethorne that it's a detention facility for troubled boys, but that is far from true. Blakethorne is a school for young male spies. We are the only one that we know of. We have heard rumor of a school for girls that's the same as ours but those are just rumors.

On our way to the Airport we passed The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's a boarding school for snobby, rich heiresses. It has a 9 foot brick wall that goes all the way around it. It has a grand front gate that can only be opened by the gate-keeper on the other side of the gate.

As we passed the gate we saw it open and we could see the long half mile drive up to the front of the mansion. We stopped as a convertible came out through the gate with 4 girls in it. The one that was driving had jet black hair and tan skin. In the passenger seat was a girl with capecheno colored skin and dark brown hair. Behind her was a skinny blond-haired girl who wasn't pale but wasn't tan. But the girl who caught my eye was he one sitting behind the driver's seat. She had dirty blond hair that was laying just right and tan skin. I never got to see any of their eye colors because they were all focused on something else.

They turned out in front of us and headed in the same direction we were. They got on the highway and started to head towards the airport. They must have headed home or something like that. I zoned out of the conversation, that Nick and Grant were having about food (I still heard the entire thing but I didn't take part in the conversation), and Jonas was on his laptop doing who knows what. So I was just listening to my IPod the entire way.

We finally arrived and got are luggage out of the car. And started to head towards the terminal. We got are tickets found that we were flying first class. Then we went through security and saw the girls from Gallagher again. I hadn't told the guys about them yet but I found no need to do so. After we got through security we headed to our plane. I noticed that the same Gallagher Girls were waiting for the same plane. That meant that we would probably be flying first class together. I decided to point that out to the boy's because all four girls were definitely hot.

"Hey guys, does anyone waiting for the plane look familiar to you?" I asked.

They looked around and Grant finally responded, "No should anyone look familiar?"

"Yeah those girls over there," I pointed to them, "are the ones that pulled out in front of us when we were going by Gallagher." They nodded finally recognizing the girls. "Ohhhh" they both said at the same time. I just laughed at them.

"Well they look around are age so they are probably going on a graduation trip as well." Jonas was always the voice of reason in are little group.

"And we'll most likely never see them again. I mean what are the chances that there staying in the same hotel as us?" Nick added on.

"3.5976315734892%." Jonas stated. We all just laughed at him. I saw a look of confusion on his face so I told him, "You're right there is only one thing we need to worry about this week." He gave me a look telling me to continue, "All we need to worry about this week is having fun!"

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Again I'm really sorry about the long wait. Suggestions are always helpful! Review!**


End file.
